A filha de John Winchester
by IzaBL
Summary: "- Sam, Dean Winchester, essa é minha filha - Srª Shaarden limpou a garganta nervosa - Joan Shaarden-Winchester"
1. Prólogo

A Filha de John Winchester.

O Impala atravessou a cidade de Stanley,  
No dia anterior uma tal de Sarah Shaarden, conhecida de seu pai, os chamou.

E agora os dois irmãos estavam estacionando em uma café bem organizado, onde encontrariam com Shaarden.

Acabou que Sarah Shaarden já estava os esperando.

Shaarden era uma mulher já vivida. Tinha cabelos grisalhos avermelhados, que provavelmente quando Shaarden fora jovem era de uma cor vermelho fogo. Os olhos verdes escuros estavam cansados e no rosto fino com rugas estava um sorriso tranquilizador e, até, um pouco nervoso.

Ao lado de Sarah, encostada na janela com os pés sobre o pequeno sofá estava uma mulher bem mais jovem, talvez filha ou neta. Ela tinha cabelos preto avermelhados, num tom de cobre, os olhos da cor dos de Sarah Shaarden e o rosto fino eram as únicas semelhanças entre elas. O nariz era mais arrebitado e os olhos muito redondos. A boca mais carnuda e avermelhada tinha um quê de familiaridade, mas os irmãos não souberam dizer de onde vinha.

- Sarah Shardeen? – pediu Dean, a mulher parecia muito mais velha que sua voz no telefone.

- Sim, vocês são os filhos do John certo? – Era a mesma voz forte e jovem. Quantos anos tinha a mulher?  
Dean e Sam acentiram, enquanto Shaarden apontava para o sofá vazio do outro lado.  
A garota apenas levantou os olhos levemente curiosa, seu rosto bonito agora encoberto pelo livro.

- Que educação a minha, Sam e Dean Winchester – ela apontou invertidamente para os irmãos, chamando Dean de Sam e Sam de Dean, propositalmente ou não, não se sabe. – essa é minha filha, Joan Shaarden-Winchester.


	2. Capitulo 1

_Capitulo 1 – Morrer_

**N/A: Supernatural não é meu.**

**A história se passa na primeira temporada! Depois de Dean pegar o Sam para encontrar o John "perdido" e antes da Jessica morrer. Ahn, o que mais? Joan é 4 anos mais nova que Sam. (Sam tem 22, Dean 26 e Joan 18)**

**No plano original, essa história era dividida em três partes. A primeira, que é esta, Joan e os Winchester se conhecem e vão a procura de John juntos.**

**Joan realmente é uma Winchester e Adam Milligan vai aparecer. Mas atualmente (na história) ele tem por volta de 15 anos, então vai demorar um momento. Ahn... Lyra só vai voltar a ser citada na segunda ou na terceira parte da história, ainda não decidi.**

**A história vai focar em JOAN WINCHESTER não em Dean e Sam. E ela não é onipresente, então, quando ela estiver na China, ela não vai dizer o que os irmãos estão fazendo nos EUA.  
(Não, Joan não vai para China, é apenas um exemplo). Caso estejam percebam a falta de testes e confiança facil é porque Sam ainda acredita nas pessoas e, bom é a primeira temporada, não a oitava. A primeira parte acaba lá pela 4/5 temporada, e então começa a segunda que continuo até a 8 temporada ( e se a 9 já for lançada, vai entrar na segunda parte, mas eu sei que isso demora então)**

**Se esperam que Joan não tenha defeitos, ela TEM defeitos, eles serão mostrados logo.**

- Não. Ela não é. – Dean foi o primeiro a falar após um minuto que foi necessário para as palavras cairem.

- Sou sim. – a voz de Joan era baixa e calma, como se fizesse aquilo todo dia.

- Não. – insistiu teimosamente.

Sam foi o único a ouvir Sarah murmurar "E eu achava que era coisa de áries" já que Dean e Joan estavam muito ocupados tocando faíscas com o olhar.

Ele também não conseguiu ignorar que tanto Dean quanto Joan Shaarden tinha gênios parecidos... e sangrentos olhos Muito parecidos.

- Ora crianças! – Ela pareceu não ligar se Dean tinha 26 e Joan, algum numero entre 20 e 24 - Parem de se desafiarem com esses olhares! Já esta me dando nos nervos.

Joan deu um último incêndio a Dean e baixou os olhos, chamando com um aceno de mão, a garçonete.

- Sam... – começou Srª Shaarden

- Eu sou o Dean – ele interrompeu, e um minimo sorriso, talvez de vitória, dançou o rosto de Joan.

- Dean, que seja. – a mulher idosa acenou o comentário a distância, como se não se importasse. Preparou-se para continuar e quando abria a boca para falar, foi interrompida pela chegada de Lyra, a garçonete.

- Hey Lyra! Torta e suco de laranja pra mim yeap?  
Lyra sorriu e anotou no bloquinho.

Lyra tinha pouco mais de 1.63 e dezessete anos, cabelos pretos lisos batendo no meio das costas e tinha uma pele sempre bronzeada.

- Chá.

- Okay, e vocês rapazes?

- Vocês tem alguma bebida?

Lyra, uma aspirante a advogada, mandou seu melhor olhar irritado para o loiro, que, mesmo a garota tendo apenas 1.60 e olhos castanhos acolhedores fez o caçador fechar a boca.

- Isso é um café, não um bar.

- Desculpe – interviu Sam, dando seu olhar de sinto muito que derreteu a garota – Nada, obrigado.

- Eles vão querer dois sucos também Lyra. – Joan disse, sustentando o olhar irritado de Dean para ela.

- O de sempre, Chá e dois sucos? – ela repetiu

- Sim querida. E vamos deixar uma boa gorjeta para a faculdade se ele chegar rapidinho. – Srª Shaarden disse de uma forma delicada e brincalhona, mas ainda sim se ouvia claramente a ordem de "Vá" em sua voz.

- Ok. – ela correu para deixar o pedido.

Sarah estsava pronta para começar novamente, mas outra garçonete apareceu.

Esta era nova, uma adolescente bochechuda de cabelos curtos e pretos.

- Seu café senhora. Seu suco. – ela entregou os dois enquanto continuava com voz bastante doce. – o resto chegara com Lyrianne.

- Aposto que Lyra quer a gorjeta, não Meg? – Joan brincou, após ler o nome da nova garçonete bordado em uniforme.

Srª Shaarden tomou metade do café antes de começar novamente.

- Vamos falar sério agora...

Sam ainda estava um pouco distraído olhando a garçonete se encostar no balcão, ignorando os outros clientes não atendidos.

Um "baque" tranferiu a atenção dele de volta a mesa. A cabeça grisalha estava deitada na mesa e seus olhos abertos e parados.

Eles se olharam por um instante e Joan sacudiu a mãe.

Nada.

- Ela está bem? – Sam perguntou, confuso.

- Minha mãe está morta. – Joan gaguejou enquanto verificava o pulso de Sarah Shaarden.

Então, em um movimento de agilidade incrivel, a jovem agarrou o suco de laranja ainda intocado e arremessou contra a garçonete que tinha um sorriso orgulhoso.

- Você envenenou minha mãe sua vagabunda! – ela apenas continuou sorrindo, enquanto todo o café ficava agitado. Seus olhos piscaram e quando abertos somente se via Negro.

- demonio – Sam murmurou ao mesmo tempo que Dean tirava uma pistola curta e atirava duas vezes seguidas na garçonete possuida. Um dos tiros passou de raspão em seu braço e o outro acertou em cheio a cintura do demonio.

Ela gritou de dor e continuou a correr para longe.

Dean perdeu-a por um instante, quando se virou para verificar Joan e Sam, que estavam por alguns momentos desnorteados pelo rumo que o encontro havia tomado.

Assim que todos os fatos e acontecimentos finalmente arrumaram caminho na mente de Joan ela mandou um olhar totalmente diferente a Dean, não tinha mais um traço de desafio ou teimosia, como teve durante todo o tempo que se puseram os olhos, agora tinha um quê de agradecimento sombrio e disse, sua voz estava baixa, num tom normal para ela, mas estava tão carregada de dor e raiva que não parecia ser a mesma voz.

- Obrigada Dean, por meter dois tiros naquela puta endemoniada! Agora quero que me diga, onde infernos está o pai.

- Ele não está aqui.

- Então me leve até ele! – ela disse. – Lyra, você sabe que eu sempre sei quando está por perto.

- Sarah está morta? – a futura advogada perguntou, tremendo com soluços e com o rosto encharcado de lágrimas. O resto do café não chorava, mas estava em choque e Joan pode perceber dois ou três ligando para a policia e emergência.

- Lyra, por favor, eu te explico tudo por celular, mas você precisa me obedecer agora. Você vai dar um enterro digno para minha mãe, quero que a creme enquanto escuta Bach. Você foi forte quando Will morreu Lyra, você estava lá para nós! Agora eu preciso de você. Crema ela, eu vou encontrar o pai e fazer algumas coisas, então voltarei. O apê é seu, o carro da mãe e a minha moto. Pode vender tudo se quiser, mas quero que empacote todas as minhas coisas, não precisa ser hoje ou amanhã, só guarde tudo em caixas até eu voltar.

- Onde você vai?

- Enfiar uma metralhadora na puta que matou a minha mãe.

- Jo...

- Apenas prometa que vai fazer isso. Prometa-me Lyrianne!

- Eu prometo se você prometer que vai voltar

- Eu prometo Lyra. – as sirenes chegavam perto. Pressionou um beijo na testa morta da mãe e abraçou a garçonete com meio abraço, enquanto essa murmurava um "eu também", limpou todas as lágrimas que sem saber derramou com um gesto brusco e acenou para os dois meio-irmãos seguirem ela.

- Vocês vão me levar até John. – ela disse enquanto corria na frente, seus tênis pisando firmes na rua asfaltada. – nem que vocês digam que vão parar 5000 vezes para caçar, eu caço junto, agora dirijam até o primeiro predio azul marinho. – ela aguardou enquanto eles entravam e ligavam o motor do Impala. Com dedos passando rapidamente pelo cabelo e viu de relance, após já sairem dois carros de policia estacionarem na frente do café e uma ambulância levar o corpo da sua mãe. Ela só esperava que Lyra cumprisse sua parte do acordo.


End file.
